


Danganronpa: Winter of Despair

by chronoturner



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Multi, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), this is danganronpa you know whats gonna go down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronoturner/pseuds/chronoturner
Summary: Sixteen special students are trapped in a train. Sixteen special students are faced with a choice - to kill, or be killed. Will there be blood left in the snow, or will they manage to make it away unscathed? Well, you know how it will go - this is Danganronpa, after all!





	Danganronpa: Winter of Despair

_Where have you been?_  
_Been searching all along_  
_Came facing twilight on and on_  
_Without a clue_  
_Without a sign_  
_Without grasping yet_  
_The real question to be asked_ _  
Where have I been?_

 

\---

 

 _Chug a chug a chug_.

That was the sound that pounded into Shiho’s mind as her eyes drifted open. The continuous and steady beat as the chugging continued help calm Shiho, helped cool her nerves. She laid on her side, simply listening to the sounds for a while, ignoring everything around her.

It was the first sound she had ever heard. It was a nice sound. She pushed her face into the soft surface, feeling the texture of it all, sinking into it and feeling as if she could go back to sleep again. She smelled wood. She took a breathe through her mouth, before she released it through her nostrils. Shiho closed her eyes again before she could even register what might have been in front of her.

Her first touch. Her first smell. Her first breathe.

She rolled over onto her back, and opened her eyes again, witnessing her first sight. Room. It was a small room, not much space, almost like a compartment in a train (those words stuck into her mind, but she wasn’t sure what they were). There was enough space for her to lie down on the soft surface (mattress, the word popped into her head) comfortably. Her head rolled to the side and she saw there was no door (she knew what that was, but she had never seen it).

She pushed herself upwards, her legs still laying on the side. She moved them, so that she could hug them with her arms, rubbing her hands along the skin, slowly creeping down to her socks and shoes. Her fingers rubbed at the material, making herself familiar with the feelings of the fabric, pulling it up slightly.

It was so new. Everything, everything was new, and it captivated her. Every single detail of her body - which she had never seen before. Her legs had small strands running across them that made it tickle in the palm of her hand. Shiho felt a rise coming through her throat and nose and then she heard a noise (a laugh, her mind told her knowingly), and she felt herself stop, looking around for where the noise came from.

She stood up, and poked her head out of the frame. There was nobody besides her, but she wasn’t sure why she would expect anybody else. After all, she didn’t even know if there was anything but her. She looked around a bit further.

Sixteen frames including hers lined in the long corridor. She checked each room and found it identical to her own. She pushed her hands into the mattress in the compartment directly in front of hers and felt it warm to the touch. What that meant, she had no idea. She pushed herself up and continued examining each room, before she came across a big door.

Maybe what made the noise came from here, she reasoned, placing her hands on the wood and feeling the smoothness of it - it was different from her socks or skin or the mattress. It was harder. More solid.

She pushed forward, finding a small compartment, darker than the room she had been in before with no light sources, and also another door. This door was colourless instead of the reddish-brown of the door before. She wondered what it meant - did it have some sort of special symbolism? Or, perhaps it made simply nothing, and it was simply there to puzzle her. She put her hand on the door, and despite the difference in colour it felt the same. This meant that they were the same, Shiho decided, so the colours didn’t really matter in the end.

She pushed ahead, and found herself blinded by a light. She raised her hands, dark shadows coming out in-between her fingers and arms as she squinted.

“We shall when- ah, speak of the devil,” a voice spoke out, and she felt a sudden shift in the shadows. She lowered her arms, slowly, yet still kept them somewhat raised, nervous, as if she could pull at them in hopes of giving her comfort. Devils? Was the voice referring to Shiho?

“So! Can we go now, or what?” an impatient voice let out a whine and Shiho heard a stomp on the ground. “I wanna explore!”

“In a moment,” the first voice spoke again, seemingly uncomfortable. Shiho blinked for a second, before the shadows faded away and they became people, actual people, her first people, and there were so many of them (fifteen of them, the voice in the back of her mind counted for her).

“No! You said when we were all here!” the second voice spoke up again, and Shiho could now make out that it was a small girl who was speaking up. “I’m going to go now. So, see ya!” With a wave and a spin, the smaller girl ran into a door at the end of the hallway Shiho had just entered.

“Wait- never mind,” the first voice, a boy, tall, gave a resigned sigh, before he readjusted his glass skeletons (not glass skeletons, just glasses). “Fine then. I suppose we all just walk on ahead and choose whatever room strikes our fancy, while we are at it.”

“Neat, thanks!” a third voice spoke up suddenly, before she _rolled_ out, because she had _wheels_ on her _shoes_ and she could do that. She was quickly followed by the entire crowd slowly trickling through the same door as the second voice had gone through. The first voice looked at Shiho semi-sympathetically, before he also left.

Shiho felt herself alone in the room, and despite it’s supposed brightness, she felt herself being swallowed by loneliness.

“God, what jerks, leaving without even giving you the time of day,” a voice spoke up, parting the darkness that seemed to fill Shiho’s mind. She looked around, and saw someone had stayed behind, a voice.

The voice, the body who the voice came from, which were one and the same and not seperate, walked towards her with a determined step, her feet _clack_ ing each time they hit the ground, as if her shoes were made of something that made them do so, and she was making sure they would make the noise.

“I should probably introduce myself, I guess. My name is Ariyoshi Chiyoko, and I am the Ultimate Lucky Student,” she spoke plainly, before moving her head slightly to the side to avoid looking at Shiho for a second. “Though, I don’t expect you to care much for it.

 

**Ariyoshi Chiyoko (** 有吉 千代子 **) - Ultimate Lucky Student (** 超高校級の「幸運」)

 

“Ariyoshi Chiyoko,” Shiho repeated, the words feeling strange on her tongue. Those were her first words, after all. “Ah, nice to meet you, Chiyoko!”

The girl frowned, and her mouth tightened slightly, staring at Shiho as if she had said something wrong. “So, what’s your name? I can assume you have a name, right?”

“My name?” Shiho rubbed her chin, her other hand supporting her arm by the elbow. She had to think about it for a second.

“Don’t tell me you forgot your name,” Chiyoko looked exasperated for a second, her face wrinkling in annoyance. Shiho didn’t like that, not at all. Her face, she thought, was prettier when she wasn’t frowning.

“I didn’t!” Shiho protested, and Chiyoko’s face relaxed, her shoulders loosening. “My name is Takakuwa Shiho!”

“Takakuwa, huh?” Chiyoko repeated her name (what was it called? Family name? That was odd, because Shiho didn’t have a family. “What’s your talent? Everyone else is an Ultimate, so I can only-”

“My talent?” Shiho cut her off, frowning slightly. She thought about it hard, and now she was frowning, the sensation of her eyebrows crinkling feeling odd to her, yet it came almost naturally. She knew she was an Ultimate, yet what her talent was, that, that was trickier, and she wasn’t sure (her head hurt), she just wasn’t sure of WHAT anything WAS.

“I’m the Ultimate...” her voice trailed off, and she began to feel the weight of her chest increasing, as if something had increased in weight just under her collarbone. “The Ultimate…”

“I don’t know what my talent is,” she heard her own voice speak out, panicked and afraid, and Shiho, she felt like that too.

 

**Takakuwa Shiho (** 高桑 志穂 **) - Ultimate ??? (** 超高校級の「???」 **)**

 

“What do you mean, you don’t know your own talent?” Chiyoko folded her arms, her hips shifting to balance on one side. Her face - it looked annoyed now. Shiho wasn’t sure why, what had she done that was wrong? She had simply told the truth, but that truth - she didn’t like it.

When Shiho had woken up, only a few moments ago, she had only known two things for certain. One, was her name - Takakuwa Shiho. The second, was that she was an Ultimate, and that she had a special talent. Yet, she had not thought before to think about what that talent _was_ , and now that she did, she couldn’t find it. The thoughts that had been guiding her so far, the voice in the back of her head telling her what each and every thing she encountered was, had gone silent, no longer telling her answers on what she desperately needed to know.

“Are you going to answer me, or what?” Chiyoko’s voice snapped Shiho out of her train of thought. She tried to croak something in response, but all she heard was her fumbling on her own tongue.

“Jeez, and here for a second I thought there might be one normal person among this crowd of lunatics,” Chiyoko let out a huff, and Shiho felt herself worried, that the one person who seemed to show interest in her was being pushed away.

“I’m normal,” she protested, yet it came off as weak. Chiyoko looked unconvinced.

“So, what, you just magically forgot your talent?” her voice sounded funny for some reason, but Shiho couldn’t exactly point out why - it was as if she was trying to emphasize her words, but for what purpose it was lost on Shiho. Whatever the case, something clicked in Shiho’s mind when she heard those words.

“Yes!” she practically jumped in glee, that Chiyoko understood what she wanted to say, that she had articulated what her thoughts were. She couldn’t remember, she had forgotten! “I can’t remember! I can’t remember anything!”

Chiyoko’s face became blank, before she frowned again. “Stop messing with me,” she seemed angry, and Shiho felt herself shrink again. “I’m not in the mood to put up with this BS, so tell me the truth or I’m leaving you here.”  
Shiho felt her face widen in surprise, before she took a step forwards towards Chiyoko, practically getting right into her face. “But I am telling the truth! Please, believe me!”

“First off, get out of my face,” Chiyoko said, pushing Shiho away. Whatever the second thing that Chiyoko was going to say was, Shiho didn’t hear it. The unfamiliar force of being pushed, it made her stumble backwards, before she felt her legs cross and she felt herself quickly sinking, no, falling down.

A loud thud, and she landed square on her rear, the shock of it sending a vibration through her body. It was new - not pleasant nor exciting as all the other sensations she had had before, but instead it made Shiho feel as if something had it her into her very core, reaching parts she had no idea was there. It wasn’t pleasant, it wasn’t nice, and it made her feel as if she wanted to scream.

She looked at Chiyoko, but instead of being clear as she was before, she was now blurry. Closing and opening her eyes, Shiho felt it sting, and something unfamiliar came crawling down her cheeks. She felt her body instinctively crunch into a ball, her lips quivering and her throat beginning to ache. As more of the things went down her cheeks, she felt compelled to shout.

So she did.

She wailed as loudly as she could, the new feelings she was experiencing practically sending shock waves throughout her body. It was so new, so different, so scary, she had no clue- no clue about anything. She felt overwhelmed, that she had no clue about anything, about everything. Everything was new, and it was so, so frightening. She didn't like it, she was so alone and she had no idea what was going on, and, and-

A new sensation, something on her shoulder. She tensed her muscles, frightened at what it might be. She looked up, and through the blurs, she saw familiar-looking colours. Chiyoko? Chiyoko. Shiho felt herself quiet down into a small whimper, her lower lip quivering and she couldn’t get it to stop. She sniffled, before she instinctively moved her arm to dry away at the wet substance on her face, yet it still came out, replacing the old.

Chiyoko was making a sound through her mouth, continuously, before pulling her in towards her, her hands embracing Shiho on her back. It was warm, and the texture was nice. The girl simply continued making the noise, as she patted her back slowly, until Shiho found her voice tiring and she didn't feel like crying anymore. She didn't need to, she realized, when she realized someone as safe as Chiyoko was here to hold her.

“Hey,” Chiyoko’s voice called out to her- not harsh, as it once was, but rather, neutral? That wasn’t the right word for it, no, that definitely wasn’t it, but it was something else. Like, a mixture between concern. And. Hmm. The word didn’t pop into Shiho’s mind, and before she could ponder about it, Chiyoko continued. “I believe you, alright? I believe you.”

“Wh-” Shiho managed to croak out, before she remembered what they were talking about before. She had forgotten, yet it was only so little time ago. “Oh.”

“You don’t remember anything but those two things? Alright. I believe you.”

Shiho wasn’t sure what about her actions had convinced the girl to change her views so quickly, but she didn’t start complaining. Instead, she simply stared up at the girl, the first person she had ever seen in her entire life, practically starstruck. Whatever had happened before - the push, she thought, that was it - didn’t matter, because Chiyoko was her friend now.

Chiyoko quickly let go of Shiho, and helped her get back up on her feet, before looking her over once more, her face now unreadable. “So, you’re sure you don’t know anything? At all?” her words were brief, and to the point, and yet Shiho found herself confused by them.

The girl had said she believed her, right? So why was she asking again? Whatever the case, Shiho decided not to put much thought into it. It was far too complicated for her to actually feel like doing so, and especially after she had just panicked so much, she didn’t want to freak out again like she did then. She reckoned it might make Chiyoko upset, because that was what had made her change, right? Right.

“Yup!” Shiho gave a genuine smile, happy she was now safer. She could still feel her tears on her cheeks, and although she didn’t mind them much, they were still kind of annoying. So, she quickly moved her hands up to her face to get rid of them, wiping them off with the insides of her hands. They were wet now, which felt funny. She wondered if she should lick them.

Chiyoko didn’t say anything else about the topic, seemingly finding it time to move on. “You follow me wherever I go, alright? Most of the guys are here are basically either creeps or jerks, or both. I guess some of the girls might be alright, but I don’t want you talking much to them either, not until we understand our situation.”

“Situation? What situation?” Shiho asked, confused. She had understood all the words her new friend had said, but she wasn’t exactly sure why she should be worried.

“What do you-” Chiyoko turned her head to look at her, before sighing, her hand moving up to pinch between her eyebrows, for some reason. “Right. How do I explain this?”

“We woke up, all together, on this train. Isn’t that a little odd to you?” Chiyoko spoke again after a brief pause.

“No,” Shiho responded immediately, before leaning her head to one side. “Should it be?”

“It should be,,” Chiyoko frowned, before she turned to face the door which everyone else had gone through. “Sixteen Ultimates, trapped in a train in what appears to be, I don’t know, the middle of Siberia, with nothing except snow in sight for what feels like miles. This is a bad situation, Takakuwa-san.”

“Is it?” she placed a finger on the tip of her bottom lip in thought. “Maybe someone just wants us to be friends?”

Chiyoko turned back, and gave Shiho a tired look. Her mouth opened, but closed a second later, before she took a deep breath and exhaled.

“-or not,” Shiho gave a nervous laugh. “But, what other reason could there be?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to figure out,” she spoke, turning back to look at the door again. Chiyoko didn’t say anything more. Shiho didn’t like the silence, and shifted uncomfortably.

“You sure like thinking a lot, huh?” Shiho posed the question to break the ice, and she could tell she was sounding nervous, her voice cracking slightly. Chiyoko, however, didn’t seem to notice.

“It’s what I’m best at,” the Ultimate Lucky Student replied, not sounding all to happy about it. Chiyoko, then, without hesitation, walked through the door. Shiho felt herself panic for a second, wondering if she was going to be left alone again, before she remembered the other girl’s instructions.

“Hey, wait up!” Shiho shouted, running after her, but not before nearly tripping on her feet. She managed to regain her balance, thankfully, and followed after her new friend, entering the third cart of the train.

 

\---

 

 _I'm a shapeshifter_  
_At Poe's masquerade_  
_Hiding both face and mind_  
_All free for you to draw_  
_I'm a shapeshifter_  
_What else should I be?_  
_Please don't take off my mask_ _  
Revealing dark_

 

\---

 

 **Remaining Students** : 16/16

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This is the first chapter of the prologue of my fanganronpa, featuring my sixteen sweet children. I hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter and being introduced to Shiho and Chiyoko, and I hope you stick around to see the rest as well!
> 
> If you liked this fic, please comment and give kudos! If you saw something that might need improving on, please also comment! It truly makes my day to be able to read every single comment!


End file.
